Love, Honor and Duty
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Combining my oneshots into one grouping. Spoilers beyond.
1. Chapter 1

I'm combining my third season oneshots into one grouping. Enjoy. :) Cindy

Title: Blurred  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Colonel John Casey glanced around the dinner table and shook his did he end up here?  
Eating Teriyaki surprise and God help him enjoying it.  
He'd never breathe a word to Grimes but the idiot wasn't a half bad cook.

Casey took a sip of water as he looked at Ellie's smiling face.  
At Bartowski as he laughed at something Morgan had said.  
There it was again….threatening to break the surface.

Caring.  
Belonging.  
Family.  
The lines were blurring

Protecting these people was his job.  
A job he was damn good at.  
Nights like these….made it tougher.

Tougher to remember that it was all part of the cover story.  
The cover story was the only reason he was sitting at that table.

However as John reached to pour Sarah a glass of wine and try to sneak one for himself he caught Ellie's warning glare.  
Seconded by Devon's guilty apologetic expression.  
With a stifled sigh Casey poured Walker's glass and settled for his water.  
Tomorrow he'd find out what that cover story was that Woodcomb had come up find a way to make the doctor pay.

The conversation and food continued and despite everything John found himself relaxing.  
He caught Walker's eye and saw she was too.

John took a bite of the next course and settled back into his chair.  
The Bartowski's were good people.  
Something the world needed more of.  
Good people that John had to keep the evil away from.

No matter what it took.

That was his job after all….even if the lines were blurring.

end


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Measure of Success  
Author: Cindy Ryan

John Casey kicked the door of his apartment shut behind him and leaned back against it. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.  
The place had never felt more empty. However, he was grateful for the quiet.  
Everything hurt.  
Between the fight and the impromptu dental work his body screamed for rest.

John pushed himself away from the door and walked slowly over to the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of beer Casey opened it and took a long swig. The alcohol burned the hole where his tooth had been but he ignored it.  
He was getting old that was the only explanation.  
Fights never used to leave him this sore

Sitting heavily down at the kitchen table Casey took another drink of beer and set the bottle back down.  
A little too hard.  
The table vibrated under his hand and Casey forced his grip to relax. Thoughts of the day drifted back.

Memories mixed with emotions.  
Pride, worry.

He'd told Bartowski he was proud of him and he'd meant it.  
Three years ago John never would've believed the kid could pull off being a stone cold assassin.  
But he had.  
In spades.

What he'd told Walker was the truth. Casey had for a split second almost not recognized his student.  
Bartowski had truly believed and became his cover.  
It was the trademark of all good spies.

The kind this country desperately needed more of.

Casey shook his head wincing at the pain the movement caused. He'd accused Walker more than once of being too soft on Chuck. That she was letting her feelings blind her to what Bartowski was becoming.  
He was no longer just the intersect that needed babysitting.

Sarah had finally seen that over the last few weeks.  
He understood why it was bothering her that Chuck wasn't the same any more.  
That he was adapting.  
Living the lie like they all were.

John finished the beer and gingerly stood leaning for a moment against the table.  
The alcohol was a poor substitute for sleep but it'd have to do.  
He'd gone on less.

Dropping the bottle into the recycling bin John felt the old worry gnaw at him.  
He'd seen too many young recruits thrown into missions and end up dead.  
Good men that were professionally trained.  
Too many that had thought they were prepared.

Casey shoved the worry aside.  
Chuck had an advantage over those other agents.  
He was the intersect and he'd proven he could use it well on missions.

That combined with what Casey knew was still there.  
What made Chuck who he was……would help him.  
Help him adjust to the dark aspects of the job that Chuck had yet to face.

John knew the team would eventually be split up.  
Sooner rather than later with the progress Bartowski was making.  
Time for training wheels was over.

Partners may split but Casey knew as sure as the sun came up every morning that Walker would keep an eye on Chuck.  
It was part of the code…..they looked out for their own….Casey would too.

It was part of being a spy.

end


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Midnight solace  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Season three  
Notes: Giving Casey a break from my oneshots and trying my hand at Devon

Tennis shoes slapped against the weathered wood of the boardwalk.  
Midnight runs weren't safe in any city.  
Big cities like Los Angeles they were probably suicidal.  
Right now it was the only thing keeping Devon Woodcomb sane.

This week the nightmares had gotten worse.  
Waking up in cold sweats.  
Panicking when he discovered his wife wasn't next to him.  
Only to remember Ellie was working nights.

Devon slowed and leaned against a railing looking out at the waves.  
The darkness of tonight's nightmare was still fresh and showed no signs of fading.

Sometimes he remembered them.  
Sometimes he didn't.  
They always had the same theme….failure.  
Not being able to protect Ellie when she needed him.

Devon closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

All he had ever wanted was a normal life.  
Successful career, beautiful wife, family.  
Now that dream had turned into a spy movie.

Not that he wasn't proud of his brother-in-law for taking charge of his life and becoming a spy, a hero.  
Devon was happy that Chuck had found purpose.  
He just didn't know how they adapted so well to lying.

In his head Awesome knew it was something they had to do to survive.  
If the enemy didn't believe that you were who you said you were you were dead.  
Black and white.

No matter what he did Devon just couldn't get to that point. He watched Chuck and to a point Sarah and even Casey trying to pick up tips.  
Raising his head Devon looked once more at the ocean.  
It just wasn't in him. He couldn't lie to Ellie with each conversation they had.

He loved her too much.  
That brought him back to square one.

If he couldn't lie to his wife…..he'd fail in his duty to protect her.  
Lying was protecting….somehow Devon had to mesh the two.

In his nightmares Devon had Ellie's blood on his hands.  
Her broken body in his arms.  
Panic welled up at the mental image and Devon shoved it back.

Glancing at his watch Devon pushed away from the railing.  
He turned and headed back the way he had come.  
Dark thoughts continued to plague the young doctor as he made his way home.

Chuck's life was at best controlled chaos.  
Saving the world had its consequences.  
No matter what Devon had to keep those consequences from Ellie.

Even if she hated him for lying.

Once home Awesome took a quick shower, pulled on a clean t-shirt and matching boxers and crawled into bed.  
Tonight Ellie had been off and was sound asleep.

Devon pulled his wife into his arms and tucked the covers around them.  
He tenderly brushed a stray brown hair away from her face before laying his head against the pillow.

"I love you."Woodcomb whispered as he felt his eyes drift closed.

As sleep overtook him Devon's last thoughts were of the woman in his arms and of the people he loved.  
He'd do anything to protect them.  
Even if that meant lying.

No matter how bad the nightmares got he'd endure them.  
As long as he knew they'd never be real.

end


	4. Chapter 4

Newest one. Enjoy. :)

Title: Partners  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Tag for chuck vs the tic tac  
Summary: Sarah couldn't leave not without making sure he was okay  
Notes: Many thanks to kuryakingirl for the awesome quick beta and for being a wonderful cheerleader.

"I can still afford beer, Walker."Former NSA agent John Casey growled as he opened the door to his apartment.

Sarah glanced down at the six pack of bottles she was holding.

"I thought we could both use one."Sarah replied quietly as she shifted her grip on the alcohol.

With a grunt John opened the door fully and stepped aside to allow his former partner entrance.

"You get the good stuff?"

A brief smile crossed Sarah's face as she set the beer on the table. One of the few remaining pieces of furniture left

"Of course."Walker replied as she took a bottle out and held it out.

Gratefully Casey took the bottle and leaned back against the wall. He barehanded flipped the cap off and took a long swig.  
Warm or not; beer was beer.

"Why are you here?"

Sarah glanced up from her perch on the window sill. "Just wasn't right what they did. I had to…."

"Make sure I wasn't falling apart?"Casey snapped a little more harshly than he intended. "I'm not Bartowski."

"That's not…."Sarah began then looked back down at the bottle she held. "You've been through a lot, John."

Memories of the day flickered back pushing through Casey's fragile barricades. Seeing Kathleen again had been harder than he expected. Then to see his daughter…he didn't need a DNA test to confirm.  
She had his spirit and her mother's eyes.

"Everybody has ghosts."

"Not everybody gets to meet them."Sarah countered as she watched John slide down the wall and into a sitting position.

He was tired.  
So very tired.  
The kind of weariness you felt through your soul.

"I made my choice a long time ago."Casey stated quietly as he rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"That doesn't make it any easier."

Casey grunted in acknowledgment.  
Not opening his eyes he took another long sip of beer draining half the bottle.

"I'm headed to D.C. tonight."Sarah stated softly breaking the companionable silence that had fallen.

Opening his eyes John looked over at the younger woman. "Reassignment?"

"Not yet. Beckman wants to talk further."

"Beckman's one of the good guys. Sticking with her will only boost your career."

"I know."

John finished the beer and stood moving to the small kitchen.  
He placed the bottle on the counter and turned back to face the bare living room.  
Bare, like his life.  
He'd do everything exactly the same. Especially if it meant keeping those he loved safe.

He'd live with the consequences.

Moving back to the sofa John picked up the six-pack and put it in the fridge. He returned to the living room to find Sarah hadn't left her position her gaze on the window and Bartowski's apartment.

"Chuck will be fine."

Sarah finally looked away from the window. "I can't shake the feeling that it's happening too fast for him. He hasn't had time to adjust to these tougher missions."

"He's proven he can learn on his feet."

"We both know what's coming next…..the final tests."

"Are you worried about him succeeding or about what it means for the two of you if he succeeds?"

Sarah sighed her fingers tracing the rim of the bottle. "It'd be too complicated. Too much risk."

"Life is nothing but risks and complications. It's what we do with them that makes it worth it."

"I should go."The CIA agent replied as she glanced at her watch and stood placing the half full bottle on the window sill.

"Thanks for the beer."Casey stated as he followed Sarah to the door.

"You're welcome."Sarah acknowledged as they stood in the open doorway. "I'll be around for awhile longer. If you need anything….you know where to find me."

Casey nodded and watched as Sarah left. His blue eyes lingered on Bartowski's apartment before stepping into his own and shutting the door.

Time to start life as a civilian.

end


	5. Outside looking in

Title: Outside looking in  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Chuck vs the tic tac  
Pairings: Jellie if you squint :)  
Notes: Many thanks to kuryakingirl for the quick beta and for keeping my Casey in line :)

'Inventory will do you good.'

Big Mike's earlier statement echoed through his thoughts as John Casey stood surveying the six large unopened boxes.  
It was also part of his penance for the lawsuit settlement with Jeff and Lester.  
Never mind the fact that it was ten o'clock on a Friday.  
Not that he had plans anyway.

The former Colonel picked up one box and moved it to electronics.  
Ellie had invited him to dinner on Saturday but he'd found himself declining.  
Too close to the Intersect.  
Too close to his former life.

With a grunt Casey shook his head and opened the first box.  
He picked up the clipboard which had been resting on top and plucked the pencil from behind his right ear.  
Big Mike had been right about inventory it kept him busy.  
On the other hand being alone in the store gave him too much time to think.

Regrets were something he'd never had time for.  
They were a luxury.  
He'd do everything the same if given the choice.

Seeing Kathleen and Alex…..

Breaking off the thought abruptly John went back to the pile of boxes and examined the next .  
He hefted it and walked over to the dvd section. He dropped it at the front of the first two rows.

Family.  
That was one word that hadn't had a place in Casey's life.  
The Marines were his family.  
He'd told Bartowski that he'd made his bunk and now had to lie in it.  
Nobody had made the choice but him.

Images of his daughter floated in front of his mind's eye.  
Brief as they were Casey still found himself treasuring them.  
She was a smart and strong young woman.  
Kathleen had done a good job with her.

Walking back to the remaining boxes John put them in the correct departments.  
Regretting not being a part of her life wasn't an option now.  
He couldn't dwell on What if' had to believe that his service to his country had a small part in raising her.  
Being in the military had kept her safe.  
That was what a father did; made sure their children were safe.

A knock at the doors drew Casey's attention. If it was Lester or Jeff they were going to get head knocked again.

Clipboard in hand Casey walked to the main door.  
His eyes widened slightly seeing Ellie Woodcomb on the other side holding two paper cups of coffee.

"Ellie,"John greeted as he opened the door. "Late night coffee run for Awesome?"

Dressed in purple scrubs Ellie smiled and shook her head. "No, these are for you…well one anyway. Morgan mentioned you got stuck with inventory."

Casey shrugged as he accepted the coffee and stepped aside so Ellie could walk in."Mike's philosophy is that everyone should do every job."

"Good motto to live by."

"Thanks for the coffee."John acknowledged as he took a sip and moved back to the dvd section.

"You're welcome."Ellie replied as she leaned against the Nerd Herd counter.

"You going on shift or coming home?"

Stifling a yawn Ellie replied. "Headed home….was a rough night. Was supposed to be off at seven but we had several accident victims come in not to mention the stabbing and bar fight."

John paused in emptying the box and glanced at the doctor. After that kind of day she'd still remembered him.  
Typical and somewhat comforting that somebody still looked out for him.

"Normal night in a L.A. ER, huh?"Casey commented.

Ellie laughed as she shook her head one finger tracing the rim of her coffee cup. "Some days I think I could write a book."

"Be a best seller."

"That's kind, John, thank you."Ellie glanced at the boxes and then at a nearby clock. "You need any help? I'm a great organizer."

Casey glanced up from the clipboard. He didn't doubt she was….anybody that could raise Chuck on their own had to be.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than Buy More inventory."

Ellie squatted down next to him on the opposite side of the box. "I'm always wired after a bad shift….usually I cook when I get home. You'll be here all night doing this yourself."

"I can multi-task."John replied quietly though part of him was tempted to accept her help."Can't refuse the overtime either."

Ellie studied him for a minute then stood placing a hand on Casey's left shoulder as she did. "Okay. You know where to find me if you change your mind."

John grunted.

With a nod Ellie turned and walked past the Nerd Herd counter and back to the front door.

Standing Casey stepped out into the aisle. "Ellie."

Ellie turned. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

"I know what it's like to only have work in your life."Ellie replied. "You work too hard, John….everybody needs balance. I'll see you later. Good night."

"Night."

Casey locked the doors of the Buy More and watched as Ellie got into her car.  
Once satisfied that she was safe he turned back to the inventory.

Picking up the coffee John walked back to the dvd section. Retrieving the clipboard Casey continued the task.  
He may not have access to everything that came with Team Bartowski any longer.  
That didn't mean he still couldn't help in his own little things…..from the outside.

end


	6. Freedom

Title: Freedom  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Chuck vs the honeymooners  
Summary: Casey's thoughts on the way back from Zurich  
Notes: Many thanks as always to kuryakingirl for the quick beta and keeping my Casey in line :)

Colonel John Casey hated airplane seats.  
They weren't built for anybody over six feet.  
Even the large planes used for overseas flights.  
Coach class was coach class.  
He'd tried to get the General to bump them up to first class since they'd had a successful mission.  
The response was something to the affect of 'lucky not to be walking home.'

At least on the flight back from Zurich John had managed to get a seat by himself.  
No Grimes.  
No Sarah and Chuck playing kissy face.  
A little peace and quiet and perhaps some sleep.

An hour later sleep wouldn't come.  
With a frustrated grunt Casey adjusted the pillow and looked out the window at the dark sky.

_'So that's it you're just going to throw away your life for Bartowski?'_

_'I'm making a life'_

The earlier conversation with Walker came flooding back.  
She'd been so certain.  
So determined that Bartowski was worth losing everything she'd worked for.  
Seeing Chuck and Sarah had made Casey think of his own past.  
Kathleen.  
The choice he made to protect those he loved instead of being with them.

_'Does it have to be all or nothing?'_

His own question echoed back. John couldn't help but think what if he'd had a choice so many years ago.  
What if he'd been able to include Kathleen in his new life some how?  
He'd like to think she would've come with.  
She had a lot of Walker in her.

Shaking his head Casey pulled his gaze from the window and looked at Sarah and Chuck who were a few aisles over and a few rows up.  
Chuck had her in an embrace and Sarah rested her head on his chest, clearly asleep.

Grudgingly John had to admit if only to himself that he was happy for them. They'd been through a lot in their lives.  
Living the spy life was hardly glamorous.  
Snatching any speck of happiness along the way made it worthwhile.

Closing his eyes once more Casey tried to sleep.

He was getting soft…..no other explanation for the last few months.  
He would've let Sarah and Chuck go in Zurich if that's what they wanted.  
Would've faced Beckman's wrath.

The CIA would've lost the Intersect and John Casey wouldn't have lost any sleep over it.  
Wherever Chuck and Sarah would've gone in their new life they would've looked out for each other and kept their heads down.  
Kept out of the game.  
For the most part.  
Because once you've been bitten by the spy bug it's hard to shake.

Fate had a funny way of showing you the roads you could've taken.  
It also showed you that the choices you made were your own.  
Right or wrong.

Sleep finally came along with it was a memory.  
A memory of the last day he'd spent with Kathleen before deploying.  
A day in the sun and a night in her arms.  
He'd never felt more at peace.

end


	7. Trust

Title: Trust  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: chuck vs the tooth  
Notes: As always many thanks to kuryakingirl for being a wonderful beta :)

Sarah Walker sank beneath the bubbles as she slid into the bath tub. She was exhausted both physically and mentally.  
This last mission had taken more out of her than any other she could remember.  
She'd come close to losing Chuck.  
That had scared her.  
Scared her that she hadn't been able to help him.

She and Casey had always known that there was a chance the Intersect could make its host unstable.  
Nobody knew how this technology would affect the human brain.  
Chuck had adapted, thrived.  
Until Shaw and the nightmares.

With a sigh Sarah rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Normally the smell of lavender and vanilla relaxed her.  
It wasn't having its normal soothing affect.  
Every nightmare Chuck had Sarah blamed herself.  
She should've seen the danger that Shaw was.  
She should've been able to protect herself better.

If there was one thing that her father had taught her, it was that trust was fickle.  
Anyone could turn on you at the drop of a hat.  
Being with Chuck had let Sarah believe that not everybody was a snake.  
That not everybody was a liability. That maybe just maybe she could start trusting people beyond the job.

The shower radio was on low so Sarah could keep an ear out for was his first night home from the hospital and she wanted to make sure he had a solid night sleep.  
It was the least she could do.  
Her thoughts kept circling back to Shaw. How she and Casey could've been so wrong.  
Casey had told her that Shaw had been very good at being a double agent. One of the best he'd seen.  
That she shouldn't blame she did.

Not only had she nearly lost her life but Chuck had his first kill.  
One Sarah thought he'd been dealing with.  
Until the nightmares.  
The normal nightmares and then the intersect related ones.

How often had she held him until he fell back asleep?  
How often had she wanted to apologize for failing him?

She should've taken care of Shaw while they were still in L.A.  
They say hindsight is twenty-twenty. As Sarah thought back on those last weeks with Shaw the warning signs were obvious.  
The subtle changes of behavior.  
Things a rookie would've picked up on.  
Things a rookie did pick up on.

Sarah had thought Chuck's warnings on Shaw were out of jealously.  
She should've known better.  
From the beginning Chuck had always looked out for her no matter what.

The worst thing about the past few days had been seeing Chuck in the mental institution.  
Seeing him amongst the other clearly insane people.  
Her Chuck didn't belong there. It had broken Sarah's heart to see him trying to make sense of things.  
To see the hurt on his face when he thought people didn't believe him.

Not having his constant presence had been difficult.  
Even though it'd been a short amount of time it'd made Sarah realize that they had to treasure every moment.  
Being spies both of them knew the that in a split second everything could change.  
Still having that reality come crashing into their new happiness had shaken Sarah. Made her question the decision not to leave everything behind in Zurich.  
If they'd left Chuck never would've had to suffer that time in the mental hospital.

Giving up on the bath Sarah stood and stepped out of the tub. She dried off and slipped into a fluffy pink robe.  
Walking back into the bedroom Sarah paused in the sight before her made Sarah smile.  
Chuck was sprawled in the center of the bed. Half the covers tangled at his feet. One hand gripped tightly at the corner of the spare pillow. His hair tousled and sticking up.  
But his face was peaceful.

Sarah watched him sleep for a few more minutes. Slipping out of the robe Sarah pulled on one of Chuck's Stanford t-shirts and quietly crept into bed. Even in sleep Chuck reached for her and Sarah obliged feeling immediately loved and protected as his arms encircled her.  
Her head rested back against Chuck's chest sleep finally came.  
As Sarah drifted off she knew without a doubt that they'd be able to face whatever came.

end


	8. Part of the Job

Title: Part of the job  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Chuck vs the anniversary  
Summary: Casey's thoughts while being held in Russia  
Notes: Many thanks to kuryakingirl for the quick beta

The gunshots echoed loudly through the cell phone.  
Louder than should be possible.  
Sharp short bursts that had ended a good man's life.  
Two good it was one thing Casey knew about Morgan Grimes is that he'd do anything for his best friend.  
Even if that meant dying with him.

John heard Sarah sniffle. He didn't have to see his partner's face to know the tears were there.  
He felt her fingernails bite into his palms as she struggled against the rope that bound them.  
Casey however didn't feel the pain.  
All he felt was anger.  
He wanted nothing more to get free and rip this Russian bastard to pieces.  
Make his death as painful and slow as possible.

That would be the only justice he could give Chuck.  
The only way he could face Ellie and tell her about her brother's death.  
John would be the one to tell her. It was the least he could do for a man who had given so much to his country.  
A man Casey grudgingly admitted had shone in situations that any normal sane person would run screaming from.  
Chuck had turned into a good spy.  
Had become a friend.

John could count on one hand the number of people he trusted.  
It wasn't something he gave lightly.  
In this job it wasn't just trust it was your life.  
Somebody who would have your back.

Casey felt his eyes sting and he blinked them furiously.  
Grief would come later.  
Death was part of the job.  
A part of life.  
It was never easy.  
This one was particularly bitter. Chuck had been retired; out of the spy life.  
What the hell had he been doing here?

Answers Casey would get. He knew the answers alone would not help Sarah in the long road ahead.  
However it might add some small comfort.  
Some small amount of closure.

John focused his thoughts on the situation at hand. Two things had to be done.  
Get Sarah home.  
Kill the son of a bitch who had kidnapped them.  
Though Casey had a feeling Sarah would want a part of that kill.

Once his brand of revenge was served, John would deal with the consequences of his failure.  
It didn't matter that he hadn't known Chuck was here.  
It had always been his mission to protect the Intersect.  
To protect Charles Bartowski.  
There was no way Casey could ever make his failure right by Sarah or Ellie.  
That would be punishment enough.

They would bury Chuck and Morgan and move on.  
Other missions, other lives.  
It was part of the job, part of life.  
No matter how difficult.

end


	9. Dinner and a movie

Title: Dinner and a movie  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Chuck vs the Cubic Z and Chuck vs the Coup D'Etat  
Category: Fluff, episode tag  
Summary: Quiet romantic dinner at home  
Notes: Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. :) I'm in the process of moving so I needed some Charah fluff. :)

Chuck Bartowski returned home around six on a Thursday evening. A heavenly smell greeted him as he opened the front door.  
Stew and some form of bread.

Sarah Walker crossed the living room and melted into his arms. He kissed her savoring the moment and the fact that this beautiful woman was his girlfriend.

"Hi."

"Hi."Chuck replied with a smile as they walked towards the sofa. "Smells wonderful. I'm starved."

"Good."Sarah acknowledged with a grin as they sat down. "Ellie gave me a recipe that would feed twenty."

Chuck nodded. "Sounds like my sister. I picked up a couple movies on the way home. One action and one chick….."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Romance drama."

Snuggling next to the intersect Sarah stated. "Good thing Morgan picked up that open shift at the Buy More so we could have the place to ourselves."

Chuck rested his head on the top of hers as he laced their hands. "Yep even big time managers get to work in the trenches. End of the month inventory. Plus I think he's avoiding the topic of romance all together."

"I think Mike and his mom are sweet."

"He's happy for them."Chuck replied with a grin. "He just doesn't want to see it daily."

Sarah turned in Chuck's arms so she was facing him. "This is exactly what we needed. Nice, normal, date night."

Chuck kissed her. "We can handle normal. Did you get Beckman to give us the night off from saving the world?"

"As much as she can. Casey's oncall."Sarah commented with a chuckle. "I think the General was more than happy to give us a night off…..something about we earned it."

"I think Beckman's a romantic at heart."

A timer sounded in the kitchen and Sarah stood. She walked back to the kitchen and opened the stove door. Assured that the rolls were just the right amount of golden brown she grabbed a hot pad and took out the cookie sheet. Placing them on the stove surface to cool Sarah shut the door and turned off the oven.

"This suits you."Chuck stated softly as he leaned against the breakfast bar.

"What?"

"Domestication."Bartowski replied with a smile. "But then you've always looked hot in an apron."

Chuck easily sidestepped the hotpad that was thrown in his direction.

"I'm not saying you should give up who you are."The Intersect stated quickly as Sarah spooned stew from the crock pot into a serving dish. "Just….."

Sarah smiled. "I know what you meant, Chuck. It's okay. Though taking cooking lessons from Ellie might not be a bad idea."

"She'd like that."Chuck replied as he stepped into the kitchen. "The whole nesting thing with being pregnant she needs people to mother and teach."

Sarah handed the dish of stew to Chuck. "That child is going to be very lucky."

"Yes it is."Chuck agreed as he sat that dish down and took the basket of rolls from Sarah and the bottle of wine. "Devon's already overprotective. If they have a girl….the guys better watch out."

"From Uncle Chuck too."Sarah added as she walked out of the kitchen carrying a bottle opener. She reached back and shut the lights of the kitchen off.

Chuck looked at her innocently as he took the bottle opener. "What?"

Sarah laughed as Chuck pulled the chair back for her. "She'll have you wrapped around her finger as soon as she's born if not sooner. You'll be borrowing surveillance equipment from Casey."

"Nothing too good for the newest Bartowski."Chuck agreed with a grin.

"This is really nice."Sarah stated after a few moments of companionable silence.

Chuck nodded his mouth full of stew. He swallowed before saying. "Definitely and the food is superb."

Sarah leaned forward and kissed him. "See we can do normal."

"Never doubted."Chuck agreed quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

end


	10. Amends

Watching Chuck vs The A-team I thought Sarah thawed toward Casey a little too quickly. Here's my missing scene to try to fill that gap. :)

Title: Amends  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Charah  
spoilers: Chuck vs the a-team  
Summary: Casey and Sarah talk.

Sarah Walker absently picked up the board games she and Chuck had been playing. She stacked them in a pile and gathered the pile up in her arms before walking towards one of the storage areas.  
Chuck was doing a cover shift at the Buy More. It was late afternoon and Castle felt emptier than normal.  
Especially now that they knew about Casey and his new team.

Shaking her head sadly Sarah entered the small storage locker and dropped the board games in one of the bins. Shutting the plastic lid Sarah turned and left. Being a spy Walker knew things changed.  
No team lasted forever.  
No matter how good they were.

Before Burbank the C.A.T. Squad had been her longest assignment.  
Before Burbank Bryce had been her longest partner.  
Sarah trusted Casey.  
Not only with her life but with Chuck's.

Four years was forever for partners.  
They'd come up with a silent language all their own.  
With one look a plan could be exchanged.

In the field seconds were all you had.  
The three of them acted as one unit.  
Despite everything they'd become a family.

Now everything was changing.  
She and Chuck were getting married.  
Casey was reassigned.

Sarah moved around the main area of Castle. She shut down computers that weren't in use. Put office supplies in the proper place.  
Her fingers rested on one of the pens Casey frequently used.  
It still ticked Sarah off that Casey hadn't told them he was leaving.  
She and Chuck deserved that much, didn't they?  
After everything?

Straightening Sarah placed the pen with the others in the pencil holder.  
She and Chuck were the A-team now.  
Sarah had to accept that.

With no missions and inventory done there wasn't much left to do in Castle.  
She should go home and work on some of the wedding stuff.  
Flowers, cake and invitations might be a much needed distraction.  
Making a decision to call it a day Sarah gathered her purse and jacket and started up the stairs to the exit.

The door from the Orange Orange opened as she was halfway up. Standing in the doorway sporting a familiar green Buy More polo was the one person she didn't want to see.  
Her partner.  
Check that….ex-partner.

"Walker."Casey greeted as he stepped aside waiting for her to climb the rest of the stairs.

Sarah nodded in acknowledgment. She noted the brown medium sized paper bag John was holding in his right hand. The smell of chicken and rice and soy sauce filled the air.

"Buying dinner for the new team?"Sarah asked the words coming out a bit more sarcastic than she intended. After all this wasn't high school.

"Was looking for you."

"On my way out."Walker replied as she reached the top of the stairs. "Ellie has wedding stuff set up for me to go through."

"You eaten yet?"

"Casey…."

"Can't let Orange Chicken go to waste."

Sarah sighed and realized she was hungry. Her body still adjusting from the jet lag. "It's a beautiful day. Let's eat outside."

Casey nodded and they exited through the Orange Orange in silence.

The city of Burbank had just finished construction on a new park a few blocks north of the Buy More. Picnic tables, red and blue playground equipment and tennis courts dotted the landscape.  
The strained silence had descended once more after the initial suggestion of the park as an eating spot.  
Not that Casey had ever been much of a talker.

Picking a table away from the playground and under a palm tree Sarah sat down. She placed the bottled water they'd taken from the Orange Orange on the table. Casey set the bag of food next to the bottles and began to unpack the red and white cartons.

"Did you get any egg rolls?"Sarah asked as she picked up one of the cartons.

Casey rolled his eyes. "Do I look like Jeff?"

Despite everything Sarah laughed as Casey reached into the bag and took out a medium sized white carton that held the egg rolls. He placed the carton and a stack of napkins in the center of the table before sitting down. John's hand disappeared once more into the brown sack and produced two pairs of chopsticks. He handed one to his partner.

"Look, I didn't want…."  
"Casey, I….."

John smiled and gestured with the chopsticks as he opened his carton of Chinese food. "Go ahead."

Sarah sighed. "I thought I had gained your trust back."

Casey grunted with a nod.

"Why break up the team?"

John took a bite of rice and beef. "Was given an opportunity."

"To run your own team."

"Yes."

"You could've told us."

"I had orders."

"That's a cop out."Sarah argued .

"I wanted to tell you…."Casey began. "Both of you…."

"But?"Sarah prompted letting some of the anger creep in to her voice.

"Between your missions and mine."John replied quietly. "There wasn't…."

"It's always busy, Casey."Walker countered setting her chopsticks down. "By not telling us you put your partners in danger."

"You followed me."

"Because we were worried."

Casey met her gaze. "I appreciate that."

Sarah stood and picked up her purse. "After four years, Casey, I deserved to know. So did Chuck."

John nodded solemnly. "You're right."

"Thanks for dinner."Sarah replied as she stepped away from the table. "Good luck with the new team."

"Walker…"

Emotions flickered across Casey's gaze so fast that Sarah couldn't decipher them.  
At the moment she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Don't worry, Chuck and I will be fine."Sarah stated as she turned on her heel and headed for the sidewalk.

One thing about life Sarah knew was how unpredictable it was.  
Nothing stayed the same no matter how much you wanted it to.

Sarah began walking back to the Buy More. She didn't know if Casey would remain a part of her life or not.  
She hoped he would be.

end


	11. New Life

As much as I loved Chuck and Sarah's wedding I needed a partnership moment with Casey and Sarah. Enjoy :)

Title: New Life  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
category: oneshot

"Bartowski won't know what hit him."

Sarah Walker turned at the familiar voice and smiled. "I'm glad you're  
a part of this, John."

Casey nodded as he stepped into the back room of the church where  
Sarah had gotten ready.

The CIA agent looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I never thought I'd get married."Sarah stated softly."I thought of it  
as some day but with how our lives are I never really...spies don't  
get close. You do a job and move on."

"Nobody's prepared for marriage."Casey replied."Just how it is. You'll be fine."

"Hope so. I don't want to let Chuck down."

Casey smiled. "Don't worry about that. That's one thing you could never do."

Sarah nodded and stepped over to a small table where she picked up her bouquet.

A knock on the door and Ellie poked her head in."Almost time. You ready?"

A smile crossed Sarah's face."Think so."

Ellie came in and hugged her. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"I know."Walker replied as Ellie stepped back.

The doctor looked at Casey. "You need to get moving too. Everybody's  
assembled up front."

John nodded with a grunt and Ellie left closing the door behind her.

Sarah looked back at the mirror once more. She tried desperately to  
quell the butterflies in her stomach. She shouldn't be  
was nothing to be nervous of her couldn't believe this day had finally come.

"Sarah."Casey called catching her attention.

Walker looked back at her partner. "We've been through a lot; you and  
I. I don't say it often enough, John. You're a wonderful person and a  
good friend."She drew Casey into a hug."Thank you for everything."

John cleared his throat and stepped back."You've done the same for me.  
I told Chuck he was the second best spy I'd ever worked with...after  
you."

Sarah felt tears starting and blinked them away."You'll make me cry  
and Ellie will kill me if I ruin the makeup now."

"Can't have that."Casey replied with a smile. "I better go before your  
husband sends out a search party."

"Husband."Sarah repeated marveling at the new term. Hearing it from  
Casey made it a little less surreal.

"Oh."John began as he turned away from the door and took something out  
of his pants pocket."This is from Alex and I. Don't worry she helped me shop."

Sarah looked down at the small silver object pressed into her free  
hand. It was a sterling silver Bonsai tree pin. The tears came again  
and Sarah didn't stop them.

"Casey. It's beautiful...thank you."

However when she looked up her partner was already gone. Wiping the  
tears gently away Sarah checked her reflection once more. Deciding the  
makeup damage was minimal Sarah reached for the silver necklace around  
her neck. She took it off and threaded it through the Bonsai pin. She  
put the necklace back on and tucked it back into place.  
Taking a deep breath Sarah smiled and opened the door.

She was ready to begin her new life.  
Her new life as Sarah Bartowski

end


	12. Lone Wolf

Many thanks to kuryakingirl for the quick beta and for keeping my Casey in line :)

Title: Lone Wolf  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: missing scene

John Casey stared through the window of Sarah Walker's ICU as his partner of four years fought for her life. Watched as her fiance huddled by her bedside praying that the love of his life won that battle.

For the thousandth time that day John cursed Vivian Volkoff.  
He wanted to snap her neck.  
Mostly though Casey was blaming himself.

He should've protested louder when everybody else wanted to use  
Vivian. First as an ally then as Intel.  
A Volkoff was a Volkoff was a Volkoff.  
If there was time for revenge he'd hunt the bitch down and put a  
bullet in her head.  
Unfortunately they needed Vivian alive.  
Vivian's father was Sarah's only hope.  
The odds of Alexei helping them were slim to none. Even if he still  
had a soft spot for Mary Bartowski.

Right now Casey missed his days as an assassin. Even with the hot  
humid jungles, the freezing arctic, and the blazing deserts it had  
been solitary.  
Nobody to rely on but him.  
If he screwed up it was his ass.  
Benefits of being a lone wolf.  
Something John had been for years.  
He'd gotten used to being alone; welcomed it.

Until the Intersect assignment. Burbank had awakened parts of his soul  
John hadn't known he'd missed.  
Being part of a unit.  
Alex had made Casey take stock of his life even more.  
Over the years Burbank had become home.  
Coworkers had become family.  
Usually a dangerous thing in his line of work.  
In the end they had all benefited from each other.  
Until one of their own went down.

Few months back it'd been Chuck. Sarah had gone across half of south  
east Asia alone. She'd had the barest of hopes of getting Chuck back  
alive.  
Even if she'd found him alive there was a risk Chuck would be damaged mentally.  
Still she went after him.  
Casey had to keep in mind that the woman that had coursed fear through  
Asia was the same one fighting for her life. If there was anyone who  
could beat the odds with or without Volkoff's help it was Sarah.

John cleared the lump in his throat and looked away from the window.  
Casey liked to believe in what was in front of him. Not in fate, luck  
or superstition.  
However watching Chuck and Sarah John some how knew this team of spies  
and computer nerds would survive.  
It had too.  
He couldn't go back to the lone wolf he used to be.

Casey's cell phone vibrated. He took it out and read the message. A  
smile crossed John's face.  
Time to help Sarah even the odds.

end


End file.
